


The Possessive Pronoun (Притяжательное местоимение)

by perfection_8



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfection_8/pseuds/perfection_8
Summary: Слово, одно простое слово, словно выжжено у него в мыслях, не давало думать о чем-либо другом.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Possessive Pronoun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/602456) by [theproblematique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theproblematique/pseuds/theproblematique). 



Мой.  
У него кипит кровь при мысли об этом.  
Джим никогда не любил использовать притяжательные местоимения по отношению к кому-либо. Ему не нравилось думать о вещах (и уж тем более о людях), как о личной собственности. Откровенно говоря, он чувствовал себя некомфортно, думая об обладании в этом смысле. Он просто не мог позволить себе этого. Без обязательств развлечься с кем-нибудь, почувствовать себя хорошо - в этом был весь смысл. Джим не испытывал привязанности к партнеру, внезапно не ревновал и не требовал прыгать выше головы; не нужно ему было подобное дерьмо. К тому же, все эти сложности, которые приходят с обязательствами, все равно созданы не для него, а для людей в отношениях.  
Да взять хотя бы корабль. Конечно, Джиму нравилось говорить, что Энтерпрайз принадлежит ему, (особенно во время выяснения отношений - вот это всегда было круто), но об экипаже, к примеру, он никогда не думал, как о собственности, так как привык считать себя частью чего-то грандиозного, величественного, благородного и в каком-то смысле великолепного; того, чем являлись сам Энтерпрайз и все, что было связано с ним.  
По всем этим причинам он и был так удивлен, когда это случилось.  
Слово, одно простое слово, оно выжжено у него в голове, словно клеймо. Это не позволяет ему думать о чем-то ещё. "Не твой" - эхом отдается в мыслях.  
“Не трогай его!” – Прикрикнул он на андорианку, которая держала свою руку на плече Спока. По крайней мере, он был уверен, что это была женщина: изящные черты лица и длинные волосы. Хотя, кажется, у андорианцев четыре пола, так что точно утверждать он не брался.

Они уже вышли из ангарного отсека шаттлов на андорианской луне, и ждали, чтобы расплатиться за покупку оборудования, необходимого для ремонта мотора; после этого они могли отправиться обратно на Землю. Это была ужасно трудная миссия. Джим был покрыт сажей, грязью, потом и несколькими пятнами крови. Энтерпрайз устремился вниз, и Джим, работая в инженерном, попытался спасти корабль. У них отказал двигатель. И только благодаря усилиям Скотти и его команды они относительно плавно приземлились на планету Андорианской Империи, где и смогли, наконец, выдохнуть с облегчением.

Команда получила 24 часа, чтобы отдохнуть на планете, затем они должны были предоставить отчеты. Но среди всех этих пассажиров, людей, копающихся в технике, андорианских женщин (и мужчин тоже) Джим больше всего волновался за первого помощника. Особенно после того, как Джим заметил, что не может припомнить, чтобы в суматохе последнего месяца вообще видел, как Спок отдыхает, не говоря уже о сне. Да, вулканцам требуется меньше времени на сон, чем людям, но какой-никакой, а он им нужен.

И Джим немедленно последовал за вулканцем, когда осознал, что Спок, выглядевший напряженно и подавленно, мог нуждаться в компании (по крайней мере, так думал Кирк).

Тем не менее, в ту же секунду, как они со Споком вышли вместе, эта женщина поприветствовала их, вцепившись в руку ничего не подозревающего коммандера как чертова пиявка, и не давала возможности уйти.

\- Не трогай его.

\- Почему нет? – спросила она изумленно и оскорблено, но испугаться, кажется, даже не подумала. «Дай ей минуту», - свирепо подумал Джим.

\- Вы не знаете, что вулканцы – телепаты? Отпустите его руку, - Его голос звучал достаточно пугающе, подходяще сумасшедшему человеку, и он старался не превращать конец предложения в завуалированную угрозу. Или озвучить реальную угрозу, чтобы она дошла до тупой андорианки.  
-Прошу прощения...- удивленно спросила она.  
\- Я думаю, Вы прекрасно услышали меня. Отпустите его руку.  
Во время этой сцены лицо Спока оставалось нечитаемым, но Джиму было реально наплевать на последствия: он был в ярости и не мог контролировать себя после месяца стресса, паники и недосыпа. Он не мог контролировать порывы защищать своего первого помощника. 

Он не мог избавиться от абсурдной мысли, что никто не имеет права нарушать спокойствие Спока, пытаться вызвать у него эмоциональную реакцию, или улыбаться ему, или дотрагиваться до него, или смотреть, или даже думать о нем.  
Джим не осознавал, что в это «никто» не относится к нему, из-за бессонницы он не мог раздумывать над своими мыслями. Одна оговорка по Фрейду не в счет.  
Так же, как и не имело значения, что они стояли в андорианском порту. И, наверное, Джиму не стоило ссориться с представителем той расы, от которой зависело состояние его корабля. Ничего не было важнее Энтерпрайз, но прямо сейчас он мог думать только об одном единственном слове, которое превращало его в дикаря. Джим повернулся к женщине.  
\- Вы ставите его в неловкое положение, - процедил он сквозь зубы, стараясь не показывать своего раздражения. Но даже он понял, что актер из него неважный. 

\- Не думаю, что из нас двоих, я делаю это, - она усмехнулась.

Джим ожидал, что она испугается, услышав парочку собственнических рычаний, но он опомнился, когда осознал, что возможно, просто возможно, именно он был здесь лишним.  
Хм, но это его не останавливало.  
\- Я капитан корабля звездного флота...- Джим шагнул к своему громадному кораблю, освещенному прожекторами. Энтерпрайз был прекрасно виден из окон доков, - а мужчина, которого вы посмели потревожить своими неуместными прикосновениями, - ну, тут он возможно немного преувеличил, потому что на самом деле она еле дотрагивалась до (потрясающих) бицепсов Спока. Но, технически, это относилось к большому списку Вещей, Которые Не Имели Значения, Потому Что Спок в Опасности, и Он Обязан Спасти Его, - это мой первый помощник.

А андорианка едва не смеялась в полный голос. Ее большие глаза засветились, а на бледно-голубых щеках появились очаровательные ямочки, и Джин понял, что она действительно красива, и это ещё больше разозлило его. Он больше не собирался терпеть ее выходки.  
Когда она продолжила говорить, ее антенны были направлены на Джима.  
\- Так-так, капитан,- она все еще дотрагивалась до руки Спока, и Джим знал, что это медленно сводит его с ума, - я думаю, что прежде чем обвинять меня в заигрывании с вашим старшим помощником, вам должно быть интересно узнать мое имя. Я доктор Настшила Жтхас, ксенолингвист, специализируюсь на изучении гуманоидных рас, особенно интересуюсь вулканской расой. Тем не менее, Вы можете называть меня Айла, капитан, - она продолжала так его называть, что не умаляло его раздражительности.  
\- Как вы, должно быть, знаете, вулканская телепатия происходит через прикосновение, что же касается мелдинга, то, обычно, он может возникнуть, только если партнеры имеют сильную связь. А я же встретила очаровательного мистера Спока пять минут назад.  
Тогда почему бы вам не убрать свою чертову руку.  
Его стошнит, если она продолжит в том же духе.  
" Это может произойти и без прикосновения, но, стоит отметить, что оно делает контакт легче. Тем не менее, я не только едва знаю мистера Спока, но так же одета в рубашку, как и он, - Джим чувствовал, что она что-то не договаривает. Но он не обратил на это должного внимания, - Итак, стоит ли спрашивать, что вы преследуете более личные цели, приказывая мне не трогать мистера Спока? Я более чем уверена, что он сам мог сказать, стоит ли мне убирать руку.  
Джиму не хватало воздуха, чтобы продолжать.  
\- Капитан?  
У него не хватало сил, чтобы ответить ей. Все усилия уходили на то, чтобы не ударить женщину.  
\- Капитан, могу ли я заявить, что вы ведете себя как пятилетний ребенок?  
Джим подавил желание огрызнуться в ответ: «Это ты так себя ведешь. А сейчас верни мне мою любимую игрушку». Вместо этого, он продолжил рассерженно молчать, пытаясь что-то разглядеть сквозь красную пелену ярости, затуманившую его разум, которая была вызвана тем, что эта женщина обозвала его ребенком. Может, это было зеленое облако ярости, Джим не был силен в деталях.  
Туманное представление о тумане. Какой каламбур.  
\- Джим.  
Наконец-то Спок хоть что-то сказал, ( и это что-то было его именем, что несомненно обрадовало Джима). Его голос был, как всегда спокоен и сдержан, обладал тем, чего Джиму отчаянно не хватало в этот определенный момент.  
(И кстати, как Споку всегда удавалось оставаться чистым? Как? Он мог упасть в мусорный бак, поваляться в грязи, его одежда может быть разорвана в клочья... и… о, что за вопрос. Конечно, Спок мог бы сделать все это, и всё равно выглядеть круто и элегантно.  
Сейчас на нем была черная форменная рубашка, которая очень шла ему, черные брюки и сапоги. Он выглядел чисто и опрятно, как будто только из душа).  
\- Ей неизвестны мои предпочтения, и именно меня следует винить за то, что я не проинформировал её об этом.  
Женщина, Айла, посмотрела на Спока, затем на Джима, драматично вздохнула и убрала руку.  
Неужели.  
Джим почувствовал, как ком в горле немного отступил, и глубоко вздохнул. Ему стало лучше, и он позволил себе успокоиться. Ничего себе! С ним едва не случился сердечный приступ.

-Послушайте, капитан, - сказала Айла, глубоко вздохнув, - Я подошла, потому что увидела у мистера Спока определенные симптомы, которые, возможно, указывают, … - она колебалась, но под строгим взглядом Спока продолжила, - возможно, указывают на то, что он болен, и я хотела бы удостовериться, что он в порядке. Как я уже сказала, я специализируюсь на вулканской биологии, поэтому его состояние беспокоит меня. Но когда мистера Спок сказал мне, что его мать - человек, что многое означает, и объяснил, что с тобой ним происходит, мне все стало понятно. Пожалуйста, успокойтесь.  
Джим почувствовал, что его волнение за здоровье Спока быстро смогло рассеять красный туман.  
\- Простите? - но как она могла узнать, что Спок не стопроцентный вулканец? Обычно, никто не видит разницы. Кроме Джима, конечно, но, по некоторым причинам, ему не хотелось говорить ей, насколько внимательно он наблюдает за первым помощником. Сравнивая его с другими вулканцами, конечно.  
\- Это было что-то очень мимолетное, что я случайно смога увидеть, когда направлялась к своему кораблю.

\- Что это было? Что конкретно вы увидели? - Джим повернулся к Споку, - Что за не-вулканскую хрень ты сделал?  
Но Айла ответила вместо него, и хотя ее голос был по-прежнему спокоен, она внимательно наблюдала за лицом Спока: «Он просто… дернулся. Это обычное движение среди людей, капитан. Его рука бездумно двинулась, неосознанным импульсом, как будто он хотел дотронуться... и вдруг он осознал, что делает, и отдернул руку».  
Важно вспомнить, в каком состоянии находился Джим во время речи доктора, и по понятным причинам, до него не доходил смысл того, что конкретно она говорит.  
\- Но этот непреднамеренный жест очень редок среди вулканцев. Обычно, непредсказуемое поведение является сигналом времени... времени, когда ...  
\- Но в моем случае это происходит из-за моего человеческого происхождения, и более правильным будет тот факт, что у нас был тяжелый месяц, и я ещё не отдохнул, - быстро прервал Спок.  
-Да. Верно, - ответила Айла.  
И если красный туман Джима исчез, то мерзкое ужасное настроение вступило на его место. Они врали ему в лицо. Оба. Вместе против него.  
-О, ясно.  
Спок выглядел, как будто ему... неловко. По крайней мере, он сразу понял, что Джим разгадал их ложь.  
\- Джим, мне жаль. Я не могу объяснить Вам все в данный момент.  
Джим пожал плечами, стараясь избавиться от ужасного настроения. Спок и правда не должен ему рассказывать абсолютно все о своей жизни. Несмотря на то, как Джим мог бы хотеть этого.  
\- Ладно, я должна идти. Мой корабль улетает через полчаса, - громко сказала Айла. - Приятно было познакомиться, мистер Спок. Желаю удачи.  
\- Я так же благодарен вам за ваше беспокойство, хотя оно было ненужным, - вежливо ответил Спок.  
-Без проблем, но помните, что мы далеко от Вулкана, - она одарила Спока безмятежной улыбкой, на которую он не ответил, но кивнул ей в признательности.  
-До свидания, капитан, - она точно нарочно махнула рукой, просто чтобы позлить Джима, он был уверен в этом. И он не ответил ей тем же, вместо этого лишь рыкнул и кивнул, что, несомненно, стало причиной ее хихиканья.  
Да что угодно.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, друг, - великодушно сказал Джим в ту же секунду, как Айла оказалась вне зоны слышимости, надеясь, что эта странность между Джимом и Споком ушла вместе с ней.  
Затем он очень мужественно похлопал Спока по плечу ( да, он нервничал и ревновал к синекожей женщине), хотя он все еще не успокоился после инцидента с Айлой, касавшейся Спока по какой-то скрытой и неприятной причине. И прежде чем возникнет смущение, Джиму дозволено всего раз коснуться Спока, ладно? Он сам это сказал ему, после того, как Джим спас ему жизнь. Да... это был странный разговор с недопониманием по многим вопросам. Так он об сейчас об этом думал.  
Обе брови Спока взлетели. Плохой знак.  
Упс.  
\- Джим, возможно ваша реакция была намного сильнее, чем того требовала ситуация, - разумно заметил Спок.  
\- Что? Тебе была нужна моя помощь!  
\- Это было необязательно. Доктор Айла - умная и компетентная женщина, и ваше отношение к ней резко отличается от приемлемой реакции капитана звездного флота, кем Вы и являетесь.  
Это было все равно, что получить пощечину. Как будто Спок отвесил ему пощечину. Сильно. По-вулкански сильно.  
Он сделал Споку одолжение. В любом случае, все это было для него. Фактически, в последнее время казалось, что все, что бы он не делал было для проклятого командера Спока. А что взамен? Он не услышал ни единого слова благодарности! Кинулся ли Спок к нему в объятья, ( что странно представить), и признавался ли он в его вечной верности капитану ( так..без комментариев)? Реагировал ли Спок вообще?  
Нет! Спок сказал, что его реакция была слишком сильной, как будто хотел, чтобы эта женщина трогала его.  
\- О, правда? Может, ты хочешь позвать ее обратно? Чтобы она продолжила тебя лапать?  
Спок застыл, и Джим почувствовал мрачный триумф, который снова сжал его грудь в тиски.  
\- Может, ты хотел контакта кожа к коже, а, Спок? Прошли, наверное, месяцы, с тех пор, как Ухура порвала с тобой, не так ли? Я выяснил, что секс на одну ночь не представляется вулканцам особенно логичным... и поэтому ты не сказал своему леди-доктору, что ты не хочешь, чтобы она уходила? Потому что ты не хотел?  
-Джим, я советую прекратить ваш нелепый, нелогичный...  
Джим рассмеялся. Этот странный, пустой звук, наконец, вызывал реакцию у старпома. Спок шагнул к нему, разгневано шагнул, и та часть Джима, которая не понимала, что вулканец в бешенстве, умоляла его подойти ближе, еще немного ближе...  
\- Нет, всё в порядке, друг, я избавился от нее, я же могу позвать ее обратно, если это именно то, что ты хочешь.  
Он тоже сделал шаг навстречу, с большим удовольствием пересекая невидимую черту границ личного пространства, и было очень волнующе, потому что было запретным, но он все равно сделал это. Прошло много времени, с тех пор как Джим Кирк нарушал правила, и очень давно, с тех пор как...  
\- Это то, что ты хочешь? - он вызывающе пробормотал.  
Джим слабо осознавал, что он почти потерял голову.  
\- Спок?  
Стальная хватка на его запястье приковала его к месту. Джим смотрел прямо в темные страстные глаза напротив и почувствовал, как приоткрываются его губы. Он неосознанно облизнул их, и Спок, усилив хватку, потащил Джима прочь.  
\- Спок? Ты собираешься мне ответить?  
Прохожие немедленно отводили взгляд от этой сцены, осуждающе или смущенно, потому что, хотя и двое мужчин технически не держались за руки, было все же неприлично и неправильно долго наблюдать за ними.  
\- Ваши аргументы мне не понятны. Я не считаю логичным отвечать на них.  
\- Значит, я сумасшедший?  
\- Нет, Джим, вы ведете себя как сумасшедший. Наверное, из-за недостатка сна.  
Джиму было нечего на это ответить, поэтому он попытался освободить свою руку, но Спок был неумолим.  
\- Отпусти меня, - пробормотал Джим.  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему?  
Спок схватил его вторую руку и насильно удерживал, пока Джим не прекратил бороться.  
\- Мы должны обсудить кое-что наедине.  
\- Что?  
Но Спок уже завершил объяснения и повел Джима к коридору, который, стоит сказать, был многолюден. Джим осознал, что они были далеко не наедине. Многие люди кидали на них странные взгляды, как будто думали, что Спок не уводит его, чтобы убить, но сделать с ним более приятные вещи. То, что Джим был все еще без рубашки, определенно не помогало.  
\- Спок! - прошипел Джим, - ты в своем уме? Черт, отпусти меня, наконец!  
Они "шли" таким образом очень долго, пока Спок не нашел подсобку (слава богу) и толкнул Джима внутрь. Датчики движения сработали, и они оказались под светом ярких флуоресцентных лучей. Джим оглянулся и обнаружил, что они оказались в маленьком прямоугольном пространстве, которое было наполнено медицинским оборудованием, нагроможденным на полках.  
\- Спок, клянусь, моему терпению очень быстро приходит конец.  
\- Я не думал, что у этого чувства есть пределы.  
Сейчас Джим начал чувствовать недовольство.  
\- Отпусти меня, Спок.  
Он не мог поверить, что был похищен своим старшим помощником.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ой, да ладно тебе. Не думаешь, что это становится действительно глупым? - когда Джим попытался быстро освободиться, Спок опять поймал его за руку, - Спок.  
Он еще раз попытался, но руки как будто были закованы в наручники. Плохое сравнение.  
\- Ладно, я прекращаю, хорошо? Смотри. - Джим расслабил руки, и в ту же секунду как хватка Спока ослабла, он перекрутил их в защитном движении, и теперь Спок был вынужден либо отпустить его, либо сломать ему руку.  
Это произошло достаточно быстро, и, очевидно, удивило Спока, но вулканец не понял, что у него есть два пути, потому что он и не отпустил Джима и, к счастью, не сломал ему запястья ( хотя к завтрашнему дню он точно обнаружит там синяки). Вместо этого, Спок изменил направление и переплел их конечности, используя силу и импульс Джима против него, и Кирк упал в объятья коммандера, его спина ударилась о грудь Спока.  
В конце концов, Джим осознал свое положение.  
Он понял, что старается удержать себя от… неподходящих действий, например, повернуться к Споку, чтобы прижать свой голый торс к его чистой рубашке. А плотно прилегающие брюки, которые они оба носил, позволили бы ему почувствовать его состояние, затем Джим заставил бы его наклониться и поцеловал его. Они бы столкнулись зубами, его касания заставили бы Спока расплавиться, и затем Джим овладел бы им, а Спок выкрикивал бы его имя, и Джим сказал бы: " Ты мой, ты принадлежишь мне”.  
Он сильно прокусил щеку, и она начала кровоточить. Он был рад этой боли.  
\- Прекрати вырываться, - выдохнул Спок в его ухо и оттолкнул. Его дыхание было очень теплым, но Джим задрожал, он чувствовал как его щеки запылали. Внезапно он захотел бы остаться один, и тогда он смог бы думать, или хандрить, или, может, что-то бить. Сильно. Действительно сильно.  
\- Ладно, Спок. Ладно. Давай... просто успокоимся.  
Спок кивнул: “Я согласен”.  
Джим глубоко вздохнул и облокотился на одну из полок.  
Они молчали почти минуту, пока неожиданно свет не погас. Они стояли почти неподвижно, и датчики движения не засекли их.  
Джим махнул рукой, и свет снова включился.  
\- Итак, что это значит? Про какой непреднамеренный жест говорила андорианка?  
Спок немедленно закрылся, его лицо нечего не выражало.  
Джим вздохнул:” Спок, да ладно тебе.”  
\- Я уже сказал вам - причина кроется в моем человеческом происхождении.  
\- Тогда о какой причине она подумала?  
\- Почему это так важно?  
\- Потому что я хочу знать.  
Одна бровь поднялась.  
\- Потому что мне не нравится, когда ты от меня что-то скрываешь.  
К ней присоединилась другая бровь.  
\- Потому что она знает, а я нет... и меня бесит это! - он высказался, наконец.  
Спок пристально на него посмотрел.  
\- Понятно, - он осторожно ответил.  
\- Пожалуйста, - Джим ощутил, как ярко отражается свет в его глазах, который придавал его взгляду умоляющее выражение, но ему было все равно, - Спок, пожалуйста.  
\- Это Пон Фарр. Она была убеждена, что у меня Пон Фарр, - немедленно сказал Спок, но объяснений не последовало.  
\- Что это? - уперся Джим.  
\- Вулканский цикл спаривания. Одни из признаков, которые подают особи в это Время - необычное эмоциональное поведение и непредсказуемость.  
Джим моргнул. Было сложно представить вулканцев, которые ведут себя эмоционально. Сложно их представить и спаривающимися, но это уже другая проблема.  
Спок неправильно истолковал его реакцию и уточнил: “Человеческое поведение”.  
\- Да, я понял.  
\- Это был простой жест, Джим. Бессмысленный.  
Так же как и это предложение, подумал Джим. За тем исключением, что ни одно из них не было таковым.  
Он попытался восстановить эту сцену в памяти: Джим помнил, как они вышли, он разговаривал со Споком об их крушении, и смеялся, когда вулканец предложил подняться на Энтерпрайз. Их желания совпадали, но хотел, чтобы инженеры свободно передвигались по кораблю, и сказал: "Я думаю, будет лучше для нас поселиться в отеле", а Спок ответил:'Ты хочешь, чтобы мы провели эту ночь вместе?' - и Джим засмеялся, а потом андорианка сказала : « Извините», - и это все закрутилось.  
Он попытался представить тот жест, о котором говорила Айла: рука Спока случайно движется к... к чему?  
К нему?  
Желание обнять Спока стало неожиданно сильным, но он заставил себя не распускать руки.  
\- Итак, ты?  
\- Что я?  
\- Испытываешь...Пон Фарр?  
\- Нет, Джим. Я слишком молод для этого.  
\- Жаль.  
Что?  
\- Что?  
\- Что? - Джим решительно потряс головой. – Я... хм... это... просто вырвалось. Я пошутил. Прости. Плохая шутка. Ха-ха.  
Спок, очевидно, пришел в замешательство, но не стал развивать эту тему.  
\- Ладно, прекрасно, - Джим хлопнул в ладоши. - Простое недопонимание. Хорошо. И сейчас, когда все прояснилось и утряслось, пойдём спать, мы уже неделю не высыпались. - Он постарался придать голосу бодрости; он отступал, чтобы оставить свободное пространство, в котором он был без рубашки, а Спок в черном выглядел очень аппетитно и дразняще, но это не сработало, и он знал - никогда не работало.  
\- Минутку, пожалуйста. - сказал Спок, останавливая его касанием. Тепло. Черт, он должен прекратить думать об этом.  
\- Что?  
\- Как вы можете объяснить подобную реакцию на поведение доктора Айлы?  
Джим рассердился: «Что ты имеешь в виду?»  
\- Я думаю, Вы уже поняли это.  
\- Я помогал тебе.  
\- Можно сказать, «я бы и сам справился».  
Джим фыркнул: «Я не думаю, что это была чрезмерная реакция».  
\- Я думаю, что это неправда.  
\- Нет. Извини, что прервал ваш флирт, но действительно было непохоже, что она тебе нравится, и я подумал, эй, давай поможем бедному Споку, и я...  
\- Прекрати лгать, Джим, - предупредил Спок, видя его насквозь, оставляя его уязвимым и незащищенным. Как он и чувствовал себя здесь.  
\- Я не лгу, - но интонация утверждала обратное, и он понял, что продолжать бесполезно,- Ладно, я лгу.  
Спок кивнул.  
\- Я просто..,- пришел в собственническую ярость? не мог стерпеть даже мысли о чужих руках на тебе? Не мог остановить Красный Туман Ярости, который превратила меня в пещерного человека с желаниями?  
\- Я просто...  
Он стоял здесь, хватая ртом воздух, и не мог объяснить. Не мог сказать этого. Как он будет смотреть в глаза своему старшему помощнику? Как они будут работать вместе, если Спок узнает?  
\- Я... Спок, я...  
Нет, он не мог.  
Свет погас.  
В абсолютной темноте Спок сказал: «Джим, если ты не продолжишь свою мысль, то я не выпущу тебя».  
И лампы снова загорелись.  
Джим застонал и закрыл глаза. И поэтому не увидел реакцию Спока.  
\- Как я мог оказаться здесь? - он спросил потолок.  
\- Я думаю, все началось с того, как наш корабль встал в доках в этом порту и..  
\- Я не просил напоминать мне. Просто.. забудь. Я не могу поверить, что я, наконец, скажу это. Я не могу поверить, что буду говорить об этом.  
Спок ждал.  
\- Ладно, я начну.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Ты... эм, это не совсем... хорошо, - он глубоко вздохнул, - ладно, тут такое дело... Иногда, ммм... люди не могут полностью контролировать свои эмоции, как тебе, несомненно, известно.  
\- Конечно. Иногда даже вулканцы не могут, - ответил Спок, его взгляд был отсутствующим. Джим неосознанно потер шею.  
\- Правильно, - их взгляды на мгновение встретились, - и это случилось со мной.  
\- Я не могу понять.  
\- Я не мог контролировать... свои эмоции.  
\- Почему нет?  
\- Мне не понравилось, что она касалась тебя, и я немного слетел с катушек.  
\- Но почему?  
Обычно Спок перефразировал или уточнял вопрос, но не в этот раз. Сейчас он пристально смотрел на Джима, как будто... ждал чего-то.  
\- Потому что обычно мне не нравится, когда люди касаются тебя.  
\- Почему? - снова спросил Спок.  
Джим облокотился на полки позади него, чувствуя защиту.  
\- Потому что... только мне позволено, - он сказал это очень, очень тихо, но, конечно, Спок услышал.  
\- Поясни, - потребовал Спок, приближаясь и пристально смотря на него.  
\- Я единственный, кому позволено, - сказал Джим в грудь Спока, потому что он не мог смотреть ему в глаза, только не сейчас.  
\- Касаться меня.  
\- Да.  
Джим, казалось,, испытал облегчение, когда, наконец-то, сказал это вслух.  
\- Ты... злишься?  
Джим кивнул.  
\- Ты злишься на ту женщину.  
\- Да. Потому что только мне позволено касаться тебя. Только я. Никто больше, - он позволил голосу стать чуть громче.  
\- Ты хотел потрогать меня? - жестко спросил Спок.  
\- Да.  
\- Ты испытывал ревность? - они стояли близко друг к другу. Очень близко, Спок возвышался над ним. И это было слишком.  
\- Да.  
Джим поднял глаза, их взгляды встретились, желание нарастало в его груди, усиливаясь ниже, его дыхание стало быстрым и поверхностным.  
\- Да. Потому что ты принадлежишь мне.  
Губы Спока приоткрылись.  
\- Твой.  
\- Мой.  
И он оттолкнулся от полок, одной рукой обхватил шею Спока, а другой дотронулся до щеки, а потом он уже жестко целовал Спока, словно он мог стереть следы поцелуев других. Джим клеймил его, присваивая себе.  
Он не ожидал, что Спок ответит ему с большим энтузиазмом.  
Сначала поцелуй был немного грубым, голодным, было желание поглотить другого. Они пытались сохранить контроль, который плавно ускользал, и они знали это, и Джим понимал, что завтра красноречивые синяки будут заметны, но ему было все равно, ведь он очень долго ждал этого.  
Спок был очень горячим, его горячие пальцы впивались в спину, и, хотя было отчасти несправедливо, что Спок все еще был в рубашке, Джим не хотел прекращать целовать его, и он так сильно схватился за ткань, что она порвалась.  
Спок жарко простонал в его губы, его бедра прижались к Джиму, боже, создавая фрикции, которые посылали трескучие импульсы по его спине.  
Спок прервал поцелуй, чтобы скользить губами по его шее, и Джим со стоном наклонил её для лучшего доступа. Он схватился за полку, к которой двое были прижаты, чтобы не упасть.  
\- Я думал об этом, с тех пор как ты ко мне прошел сегодня,- пробормотал Спок в его кожу, казалось, что его голос проникал до нервов.  
-Облизать мою шею? - хрипло спросил Джим.  
\- Попробовать твой пот, - зарычал Спок, колени Джима подогнулись, и он с грохотом ударился о полку. Его мысли слишком несвязны, чтобы превращать их в слова. Он жаждал раствориться, потеряться в Споке как можно скорее  
Он зарылся ладонями в волосы Спока, притягивая ближе, желая больше, нуждаясь в большем. Спок ощущался непривычно и тепло. Когда их языки переплетались, Джим не мог сдерживать стонов.  
Спок взял его руку, он потерял свой привычный контроль, Джиму понравился этот опасный рык и собственнические движения, он хотел, чтобы это не прекращалось. Джим поднес его руку к губам и лизнул ладонь, потом всосал один палец и легонько прикусил. Спок вцепился в него свободной рукой, глаза широко открыты, а рот исказился в беззвучном крике, он был шокирован, но в глазах была тьма. Тьма, хоронившая Джима заживо.  
\- Так-так, - маниакально усмехнувшись, произнес Джим, - это... интересно.  
Другая рука Спока покоилась на бедре партнёра, кровь Джима закипела, когда она скользнула в брюки, Джим не мог сопротивляться жару, который распространялся по всему телу и закусил губу, чтобы не...  
\- Нет,- сказал Спок, и Джим почувствовал легкое прикосновение, останавливающее его, Спок взял его лицо двумя руками, глядя прямо в глаза. Его голос был немного уязвим, как будто Спок стеснялся своего желания, будто бы нарушал табу:«Не... сдерживайся. Я хочу слышать тебя».  
Джим не мог говорить.  
\- Я хочу услышать все, - прошептал Спок, его тёплое дыхание оседало на губах Джима.  
Джим пошатнулся и схватил Спока для поддержки. Чувство, овладевающее им, стоило обдумать. Но не сейчас.  
Он глубоко поцеловал Спока и неосознанно улыбнулся одной из самых ослепительных и чарующих улыбок.  
\- Хорошо, – сказал он смело, кивая, будто принимая вызов, и толкнул Спока в спину к другой стене подсобки (это было очень маленькое пространство) и начал исследовал его голую грудь, оставляя небольшие зеленые отметины, которые появлялись всякий раз, когда Джим нежно прикусывал кожу.  
Его пальцы скользнули к топорщащейся ткани брюк Спока и дразняще гладили вверх и вниз, пока Джим внимательно наблюдал за сменой эмоций на обычно спокойном лице.  
Когда он немного сжал ладонь, Спок издал тихий нетерпеливый звук, в который Джим готов был влюбиться, и он сладко сказал:«Ещё?» - и сжал немного сильные, он знал, что этого было не достаточно.  
\- П-пожалуйста, - Спок задыхался, глаза широко открыты.  
\- Нравится это? - Джим резко двинул рукой и сжал, Спок ударил ладонью по стене позади их и она пошла трещинами. Джим открыто засмеялся и сказал: «Я приму это за положительный ответ»  
Он ощутил, как руки Спока нежно массируют его голову, и идея, пришедшая ему в голову, сделала его счастливее, чем он мог подумать, но он только ухмыльнулся и опустился на колени.  
«Я никогда больше не смогу равнодушно смотреть на эти черные брюки», - подумал Джим, расстегивая ширинку и стягивая их. Теперь была очередь Спока стукнуться о полку, пальцы вцепились в неё так сильно, что на металле остались глубокие вмятины.  
Джим считал, что это необычайно горячо.  
\- Ты удивлен, Спок? - он не хотел сказать "удивлен", но почему-то у него вырвалось, хотя это было правдой: Спок выглядел ошеломленным, в хорошем смысле, конечно, но всё же казалось, что он для него этот опыт был... новым.  
\- Я не был осведомлен... что это чувствуется так ... и что я...  
Он замолчал, когда язык Джима прикоснулся к нему и медленно, дразняще скользнул вниз. Это был долгий путь вниз, и Джим похотливо улыбнулся, когда осознал это.  
Спок прикусил свою руку.  
Прикусил. Свою. Руку.  
Прикусил.  
Джим остановился, чтобы впитать каждую секунду этого момента, чтобы никогда не забыть время, когда он был так возбужден.  
\- Я продолжу? - осторожно спросил он, так, на всякий случай.  
\- Я настаиваю, чтоб ты продолжал,- резко ответил Спок.  
\- Хорошо. Остановиться сейчас было бы немного проблематично, - сказал Джим, изгибая губы в язвительной улыбке.  
Спок сглотнул: "Да, это-"  
И Джим заглотил его полностью.  
Спок дернулся, вещи полетели с полок - позже они должны убрать все на место, но сейчас Джиму было наплевать, он был занят тем, чтобы поддерживать устойчивый и быстрый ритм, он чувствовал, как Спок сдерживает себя, чтобы не подаваться ему слишком сильно, и он мог слышать, как тот издает тихие звуки удовольствия, и паники, и экстаза, и страха.  
Пальцы в его волосах судорожно сжимались, и сквозь пелену вожделения Джим знал, что должен держать себя в руках, как бы трудно это ни было.  
В тот момент, когда Спок кончил, Джим понял, насколько сильно он его любит, и это чуть не заставило его кончить следом.  
И он подумал:«Мой.  
Мой, мой, мой и только мой. Никому не позволено видеть его таким: открытым, ослабевшим, удовлетворенным - только я могу заставить его чувствовать себя так».  
Спок опустился, утягивая Джима за собой и обнимая его. Он тяжело дышал и удивленно моргал, как будто все еще не мог оправиться от случившегося, и Джим поцеловал его - Спок почувствовал свой вкус на его губах.  
Некоторое время они просто сидели, и Джим все ещё был в объятиях Спока. Что ж, к этому он вполне мог привыкнуть.  
Джим почувствовал острое желание увидеть его выражение лица после всего, что они сегодня пережили, потому что оно было таким умиротворенным, и красивым, и суровым, и... любящим?  
Вдруг Спок запустил ему руку в штаны, а другой поддерживая себя над ним. Это было горячо, потому что он был очень, очень сильным и его ладонь была так замечательно обернута вокруг его члена, что Джим не мог сдержать умоляющих стонов.  
\- Я не... знаю...- рвано пробормотал Спок, его немного потряхивало, и Джим не понимал, от чего: от недавно пережитого оргазма или от нервов или (скорее всего) от того и другого вместе. - Я хочу видеть твои глаза. Я хочу знать, как...  
\- Все хорошо, Спок, - рассмеялся Джим. Они же ведь могут попробовать что-нибудь другое когда-нибудь, да? Боже, он надеялся на это. Он желал, чтоб это было только начало.  
-Но…  
\- Сделай это, сейчас, пожалуйста, - Джим не хотел умолять и упрашивать, но он будет, точно будет, потому что он был готов на все для этого, - Спок, пожалуйста.  
Спок устроился так, что их лица разделяли лишь дюймы, их носы едва касались друг друга, и он поцеловал Джима с бесконечной нежностью, которая не имела ничего общего с жесткими объятиями прежде.  
Его движения были идеальными, он как будто знал, как именно надо Джиму, вверх-вниз, быстро, да, да, да…  
И тогда Спок улыбнулся.  
Джим кончил, издав звук, сильно напоминающий смех. Он чувствовал себя опустошенным, и на секунду это почувствовал себя ослепшим, и он схватился за Спока, задыхаясь.  
Затем он обмяк и расслабился, полностью растягиваясь на полу, утягивая Спока за собой. Джим чувствовал его тяжелое тело на себе и ему это сильно нравилось.  
Они не двигались и не говорили достаточно долгое время после этого, и Джим почти уснул без сновидений на несколько минут. Наконец, он проснулся, потому что Спок уткнулся ему в шею, Джим придвинулся ближе, обнимая его. И кто сейчас в чьих руках заключен, м?  
\- Джим, - сказал Спок в его шею.  
\- Да?  
Спок моргнул. Джим почувствовал это, потому что его ресницы, как перышко, мазнули по его челюсти.  
\- Ничего. Я просто хотел назвать тебя по имени.  
Джим так сильно улыбнулся, что было больно.  
-Это нелогично, Спок.  
Спок тоже улыбнулся, слабо и загадочно.  
После нескольких минут молчаливого удовлетворения, Джиму удалось оторвать глаз от формы своего первого помощника и оглянуться.  
\- Итак, мы здесь все разгромили, - тихо прокомментировал он.  
\- Действительно, - Спок кивнул, но это он не собирался вставать и уходить. Джим чувствовал, как его растрепанные волосы немного щекочут спину. Он немного повернулся и посмотрел Споку в глаза.  
Джим был ошарашен тем, как много эмоций в них было.  
Спок нежно погладил его по щеке. – Т’хи’ла, - произнес он, в его интонации не было слышно ни торжественности, ни даже серьезности. Он просто сказал это, как будто все время называл Джима так, это слово было знакомым, уютным и важным.  
Джим выдохнул: «Что это значит?»  
Спок открыл рот, чтобы ответить, затем закрыл. Потом он легко улыбнулся, и Джим покрылся мурашками.  
\- Джим, это чувство, которое ты ощутил, когда ты сказал, что я принадлежу тебе.  
Джим кивнул.  
\- … это…комбинация многих факторов, не так ли?  
\- Да, - он приподнялся на локтях и постарался объяснить так полно, как он сам знал, - это как…собственничество, и глупое, и слишком требовательное, но в то же время, это больше, чем дружба, это значит быть ближе, чем к брату, оно значает силу, и удовольствие, и.. – он на мгновение заколебался,- …и любовь. Я имею в виду, это моя интерпретация этого слова. Не… Конечно, ты принадлежишь себе. Ты свободен, я просто…так же думаю тебе, как о своей части, и …я часть тебя. Одновременно.  
Спок кивнул. Джим забыл, как дышать.  
\- Это является значением данного слова.  
\- Правда?  
\- Да. Друг, брат, любовник. Это чувство… означает именно это.  
И Джим неожиданно просто не мог дальше держать это в себе, он перевернулся, подмял под себя Спока, усевшись на нем. – Я так люблю тебя! – громко и триумфально воскликнул он. Завоеватель, чемпион, победитель.  
Спок явно не ожидал подобного заявления, но его руки немедленно сжались вокруг бедер Джима, его взгляд стал серьезным и пронизывающим. – Я тоже тебя люблю, Джим.  
\- Это восхитительно.  
Спок снова улыбнулся – лишь маленький изгиб губ. Джим наклонился и поцеловал его.  
\- Мы должны найти гостиницу или что-то вроде этого. И комнату. Хорошую комнату с кроватью.  
Разрушения были не настолько ужасными, как представлялось; Спок сбил всего лишь пару коробок, а Джим перевернул ящик, содержимое которого растеклось по полу, но они все вернули на место, как славные мальчишки, и более-менее оделись.  
Потом они оглядели друг друга и молча решили, что им нужно воспользоваться двумя комплектами формы для медслужбы (зеленая для Спока и голубая для Джима), потому что люди, в самом деле, будут что-нибудь подозревать, если они выйдут как есть: полуголыми, потными, удовлетворенными и светящимися. Да, потому что они точно светились. Счастливым, удовлетворённым светом.  
О, тем более у Спока на груди красовался потрясающий пурпурно-зеленый засос, и в то время как он говорил всем, что это территория Джеймса Т. Кирка и никому не позволено приближаться к ней, все же было плохой идеей для капитана Звездного Флота и его первого офицера показываться на публике в таком виде.  
\- Мне не нравится голубой, - пожаловался Джим как только они надели форму, - в конце концов, это твой цвет. Я бы хотел, чтобы они сделали золотую форму!  
\- Этот оттенок голубого необычайно похож на цвет радужки твоих глаз. – объяснил Спок, - не точное сходство, мне никогда не доводилось встретить нечто, чтобы отдаленно напоминало тебя.  
Джим ничего не мог придумать, что сказать в ответ, и он просто поцеловал Спока, стараясь вложить всю свою радость в одно касание. Он осознал, что Спок понял его, когда тот ответил на поцелуй. Когда они прервались, Джим уловил, что запах Спока все ещё на нем, что заставило его удовлетворенно ухмыльнуться.  
\- Мы должны идти, - сказал Спок, тщательно контролируя свой голос.  
Джим действительно ценил его старания.  
Они открыли дверь и вышли, неосознанно подстраивая шаг друг под друга, чтобы жить долго и счастливо.  
И завершает историю то, как доктор МакКой направлялся за необходимыми медицинскими инструментами, и увидел их, вышедших из подсобки, сразу понял, что произошло.  
\- Твою мать, Джим. У меня будет травма на всю жизнь!


End file.
